My Beautiful Romance
by GerardWayLOVERR
Summary: Gerard has worked hard in life, but when he's offered love, will he accept it?
1. The night that changed everything

MY BEAUTIFUL MELODY.

I'm Gerard Way. I'm 19 years of age and I live in America with my Mum. I'm saving up my money to get my own place but I have to share my wages with my band, My Chemical Romance, since they deserve as much money as me. If you don't know, I'm the lead singer of My Chemical Romance. My past is something I am not proud of. I've downed as many prescripted drugs as I can think of and swallowed as many shots a man could.

"Gerard, what are you doing? The guy's are downstairs waiting for you. Time for rehearsal.", Mikey called from the bathroom. Mikey's my younger brother. I love him to pieces, we do everything together. He's in the band as a bassist. "Ok, coming!", I cried. I ran downstairs into the kitchen. Ray and Frank are always eating and drinking out of our fridge, not that we care. "Hey.", I said, hugging Ray then Frank. For some reason Frank and I hug for longer than we hug the others. Mikey says it's because we have a special bond. Mikey can tell these things. When he was younger he used to read my palms all the time and told me I would grow up to be rich and famous. He's right about the famous part, not so sure about being rich though.

I sat down and Frank sat next to me, along with Mikey sitting opposite and Ray leaning against the kitchen counter. "So when's our next gig? I forgot. I don't have my diary with me.", Ray said, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "Next weekend. We have to get to Mexico first though." I replied. Then Mikey suggested we start rehearsing before Mum says it's time for Ray and Frank to go.

After a few hours of rehearsing Mum called us for dinner, offering Ray and Frank to stay. Ray said he had to get home because his Dad got a promotion and his Mum wanted to celebrate. "I'll stay. My mum's out tonight, so it won't be a problem with her.", Frank said. I saw out of the corner of my eye he was looking at me. I turned my head to face his and smiled. I didn't mention anything but the smile on his face made me feel something... I don't know what it was. I think I liked it, maybe it turned me on? I didn't think about it for the rest of the night until we'd finished watching a film in Mikey's room and Frank flashed his special smile. I smiled back, trying to make my smile look mysterious and sexy like his. I didn't know why I was thinking like this, trying to turn Frank on. I guess I thought it was just a little fun. We'd know each other since we were children, but he was just another best friend.

I sauntered to my room, Frank following because Mikey's room was too small and Mum didn't like people sleeping on the sofa. I sat on my bed, whilst Frank unrolled the spare sleeping bag that was under my bed. He knew where everything was, since he'd slept round my house so many times. "You need a little help with that?", I asked when I noticed Frank struggling. "Yeah, thanks.", he replied, gratefully. I helped him unravel the sleeping bag and flatten it out on the floor. That's when something strange happened. Very strange. It was one of those romantic things, like in those love stories. It just happened. Our hands brushed, but it felt good. I felt a spark. I gasped and looked up to see Frank staring at me, right in the eye.

I don't know what came over me, but suddenly our lips were touching. We were... kissing. I didn't know what to do. I knew it was wrong. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, our band, our life. But it felt so good, I didn't want to stop. So I didn't. His lips were so soft. So gentle. I loved it. I want to remember so much more, but that's all I remember from that beautiful night.


	2. Love can't always be hidden

The next few days past and Frank and I said nothing about that night we shared. Now, the band and I are on a plane to Mexico. I deliberately sat next to Mikey so that I could speak to him privately. "Hey, bro, can I talk to you about something please?", I asked. "Yeah, sure. What is it Gerard?", He replied, looking up from his magazine. "Erm... I don't know how to explain this but, me and Frank, we...", I whispered. "Pardon? You... what?", Mikey said, confused. "We did some stuff.", I didn't need to say much, just give Mikey a look. He knew what I meant straight away. He raised an eyebrow and carried on reading the magazine in his hand. "You're not helping! I need some advice, I think Frank wants us to be more than friends!", I whispered fiercely, to get Mikey's attention. I looked over the seat and saw that Frank was watching me. I smiled and quickly turned back round to face Mikey. "Well, do _you_ want your friendship between you and him to be more?", Mikey asked in a deep voice. I hesitated. Maybe I did want us to be more than just friends. I enjoyed what we did that night. "I... I _think _so.", I stuttered. I KNEW I loved him. I really did. I knew I was thinking too far ahead but I truly loved him, I just didn't know how to express it. I was... _shy_. I shouldn't be scared of telling Frank stuff, he's my best friend and I've known him for so long.

Just then Mikey interrupted my thoughts. "Look, we're about to land. Get your thoughts together and sort things out with Frank." I nodded. He noticed my hands were shaking and sighed. I knew what he was thinking. When we were younger, he was the smart, annoying one and I was the artistic, scared one. I felt my ears pop as the plane landed smoothly. I hated it when my ears popped. I gasped and Mikey sighed again. "Oh for god sake, Gerard!", he teased, rising out of his seat. I noticed Frank letting Mikey lead the way, then he stood there, waiting for me to get out of my seat too. I got up, not taking my eyes away from his. He smirked that special smirk and I looked down. I couldn't help but smile to myself. When he smiled at me like that the feeling was sensational. My heart stops every time. "Hi.", he said. His voice was magical too. Like an angel. I guess I just hadn't heard it enough lately. "Hello.", I replied, trying not to meet his eyes again. Ray and Mikey were so far ahead, they didn't see what happened next. Frank used his finger to raise my head, then he pecked me on the lips. I blinked and looked at him. I saw his mouth form into that smirk of his again. And once again my heart stopped and my face went bright pink. "You like it when I smile, don't you.", Frank accused. "Yes", I mumbled, looking down at my shoes. He took my hand and lead the way through the aisle until we were on the ground of the Mexican airport. When he saw Ray coming towards us he dropped my hand, then he smiled at me to make sure I wasn't offended by that action. And of-course, my heart stopped once again. "Why were you two taking so long? Mikey was getting worried. He said I should go make sure you hadn't been killed by terrorist in the long 7 minutes we had been waiting for you.", Ray said as he was getting closer. I laughed and Frank joined in. His laugh was amazing. Different to his usual giggle. Ever since that night when me and Frank kissed I've found everything he's said or done beautiful.

We made our way back to the airport. I sat down whilst Ray and Frank went to join Mikey who was getting us all coffee. I took advantage of the little time I had alone. I started drowning myself in thoughts and feelings. I was so far into my thoughts, I didn't notice Frank coming over with my coffee and sitting next to me. He held out my coffee and took it. I felt our fingers brush but didn't say anything. He looked up, staring at my face expression. "What's wrong? Is it me?", he asked, concerned. I checked to see if Ray and Mikey were coming but they were clearly staying where they were for now. "It's not you. I'm just so confused. I'm sorry my mind's fucked up right now.", I replied, taking a sip of my coffee. Frank frowned but didn't say the obvious. There was silence for a while and then he put his hand on my leg."Tell me what's fucked up your mind, Gerard." I sighed. I knew it was time to tell him. "Frank...", I started. "Yes?", he said quickly, wanting to know what was going on in my head. "I...I think I... I think I love you."


	3. Heavenly sins and beyond

Frank took a while to process the three words I said. When he finally brought himself together he said, "I love you too Gerard. With all my heart." My jaw dropped. I'd had said "I love you" to so many people before, but I never really meant it. But when you mean those three words and someone says them back, it's the best feeling you could ever get. And I just got it.

Just then Mikey and Ray came over. "Hey, what were you two talking about then?", Mikey said, looking at me. He knew exactly what we were talking about. "Nothing in particular.", I replied. Ray's eyebrows raised. "That smile of yours doesn't say so.", he said. I fort with my mouth to make it stop smiling, I won the battle in the end but it was hard, because I couldn't get over what Frank had said to me those 3 minutes ago.

We skipped around Mexico, laughing at Frank who was trying on women's dresses. He actually bought one and wore it whilst we were playing in Stanley Stadium in North of Mexico. It was just an ordinary concert until Frank walked up to me, took my head in his hands and kissed me like nobody was watching. At first everyone gasped, but when I wrapped my arms around his waist they started to applaud. Of course, I couldn't sing with Franks tongue down my mouth, but he carried on strumming his guitar and Ray and Mikey continued to play as well. It was the most magical evening of my life. After the concert Mikey kept following me, asking me how long we were going on for, if I liked it when Frank kissed me, and so on. After I answered his many questions I went to bed. Ten minutes later Frank came in the room. "Hi Sleeping Beauty.", he said. His eyes were sparkling in the light of the hallway. "Hi.", I said, shuffling over so there was enough room in the bed for him. He got in and pecked my forehead, he went on to kiss my neck and down to my arms. He kissed lower than that but I don't want to go into details.

We fell asleep in each other's arms.

I had a horrible dream that night. It was about Frank abusing me, punching and cutting me. It ended with Frank bashing my head against the wall and everything going black... Then I was woken up by Mikey, who had come in the room and discovered Frank in my bed. Mikey changed into his night clothes and got into bed. As soon as he started snoring Frank embraced me and kissed me on my forehead. I suddenly felt a wave of guilt come over me. Like it was some sort of sin to have dreamt about him harming me, when clearly he wouldn't lay a finger on me if I didn't like it. I didn't get to sleep for the rest of the night, but there was one good thing I got out of it. And that was watching Frank sleep. He's beautiful when he's asleep. He doesn't snore, he just sighs every ten minutes. When he sleeps he smiles from ear to ear, as if he's dreaming about the most heavenly things.

At some point in the night, when everything was pitch black and silent, I got thirsty. I tiptoed to the kitchen area and opened the fridge door, then I drank out of the cartoon of orange juice. When I was full up, I turned to see Ray typing on his laptop. "Woah! How did you get there?", I gasped. "I was here before you, you just didn't notice me.", he replied, typing away. "What are you doing at like, three in the morning typing on your laptop?", I asked, walking over to him. He was writing an email to a woman called Vanessa Hughes or something. "Who's she?", I whispered curiously, leaning over Ray's shoulder. "Erm... she's a woman who asked for my autograph after the concert. She gave me her email, so I gave her mine.", he said, not meeting my gaze. "What? What were you thinking Ray? I know she may have seemed nice, but don't you remember the last time Frank got in contact with a fan, and she ended up trying to get me in bed with her? Vanessa could be another crazy one!", I lectured. Ray looked at me."Not everything's about you, Gerard. I know you're the lead singer everyone loves, but not all of our fans want to shag you.", he said. "Yeah, but, like 99.9% of our fans _do_ want to shag me. And I'm not saying she will want to get into bed with me, maybe she wants to get into bed with _you_!", I replied, scanning through the long email Ray had written. "Maybe I _want _to get into bed with her. She's hot, you would agree with me if you'd came over when I called you, but you were too busy making out with your boyfriend.", he accused. I slapped him round the back of his head in a jokey way. He smiled then made the laptop's curser hover over the send button. He looked at me, as if he was asking for my permission. I hesitated, but nodded. He sent it, and clicked the off button on his laptop. "Looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend!", I said, giving him a high five. "Yeah, I hope so.", he replied, smirking.


	4. ALWAYS judge a book by it's cover

The next morning Frank was the first to wake up. "Gerard, I want to tell you something.", he said, shoving me in the back, attempting to wake me up. Eventually I yawned and rolled over. "What's up?", I asked, stretching. "Well, there is a friend of mine I met in Collage, we shared a dorm room. He has high experience with the drums, and I know we're searching for a drummer so... Maybe you could hire him?", he explained. I sighed. Frank's "collage buddy's" weren't the nicest people, certainly not the people I would want in my band. But what could I do? My mother bought me up not to judge a book by its cover so I couldn't say no. "Ok, get him on the phone, I'll speak to him.", I said, yawning. Frank smiled and snuggled into me. I think after that we fell asleep again. We both woke up at around 2.00pm and ended up eating a packet of crisps and a can of coke for breakfast.

*Ring ring... Ring ring.* "Yeah? Who's calling?", Frank said, chewing on bubble gum. "Is this Frank Iero? It's me. You know, Michael Pedicone.", the voice on the other line said. "PEDICONE! How you been? Ain't heard from you in ages!", Frank cried, getting excited. Michael was speaking, but I couldn't make out what he said. "Oh, right, you wanna speak to Gee? Ok, here he is...", Frank replied to whatever Pedicone said. Frank made hand gestures, mouthing to me to come over. "Erm... Hi Michael...", I said into the phone. "Hey. Frank told me you guys needed a drummer?", he said. I took a while to answer because his voice was very deep, quite scary actually. "Err... yes, we need a drummer, up for the job?" There was silence for a few seconds, then Michael coughed."How much? I mean how much money do I get at the end of gigs?", he asked. "Well, because now there'll be five members of the band, I'll have to work it out.", I said, trying to answer his question straight away. But before I could, he simply said, "Yeah, whatever. I'm up for it. I know where your tour bus is, I'll be there at six in the morning." I started thinking if I'll actually be awake by six, let alone be dressed and ready to answer the door. To add to my worries I didn't want to _meet_ Pedicone, let alone recruit him as our drummer. But it made Frank happy, and to me, that's all that matters.

I went to bed early that night, but Frank stayed up for a long time, claiming he'd still be wide awake in the morning. It took me a while to get to sleep anyway, by the sound of Pedicone's voice, he sounded like one of those big, hulky, bald guy's, but according to Frank he was bald, but a kind soul. Finally morning came. Michael was hired and now slept in mine and Franks room. We didn't mind, but Frank and I couldn't do what we usually do with Pedicone sleeping five centimetres away from us.

Frank was right, Pedicone is amazing at the drums. The crowd applauds twice as loud now. Maybe it was a good idea to hire him after all.


	5. Fucked up ones

Since we hired Pedicone to be our drummer Frank had been getting very close to him. And I mean _very_. The two of them got closer and closer, and Frank was leaving me out, as if I wasn't the one who slept underneath him in the bunk bed. Michael and him would talk forever at nights, sometimes I would join in, but when I did, they went silent, like when you try to fit in on your new day of Secondary school. Eventually I got so sad, I almost went into depression again. The alcohol I didn't usually touch seemed to tempt me, but I never took a sip. Mikey noticed my mood and asked what was wrong. "Gerard, you seem low, want to tell me?",he said, when the rest of the guys were in the kitchen. I sighed, thinking whether I should tell him or not. He was my brother so I should be able to tell him everything. It's Frank.", I said, not meeting eye contact with Mikey. I felt his eyes on me though. "What's he done?", Mikey asked, concerned. He was always good at noticing relationship problems, but he knew how happy me and Frank were, he didn't suspect a thing. "Well, ever since Pedicone joined us, Frank hasn't had time for me, only the new drummer.", I mumbled, trying to listen to what the others were talking about in the kitchen, but I couldn't hear anything. "Hmm... Maybe, you should try speaking to Frank or Michael privately, see if they understand how you feel and they might try to count you in.", Mikey said, walking towards his room. Maybe he was right. Yes, I will speak to Frank tonight, see if he'll tone it down a bit with Michael. After all, he is my boyfriend, so he should understand how I feel. I got up and put a big grin on my face, then I walked towards the kitchen.

As soon as I opened the door I was greeted with the worst thing possible. Frank was leaning over Michael, at first I was confused, I knew it was obvious they were kissing, but I only realised it when Pedicone started making groaning sounds. I gasped and they turned, in the process Ray left the room. Ray hadn't done anything wrong, as far as I knew he was drinking water and listening to his IPod, he didn't usually want to get involved in other peoples relationships, especially since he had his own to look after. "It-it's not what you think Gee!", Frank stuttered. Pedicone didn't say anything, but I noticed him licking his lips. I couldn't say anything either, I just turned around and ran. I wasn't going to run away, so I locked myself in the bathroom. I heard Frank banging on the door, begging me to let him in. Then there was silence, eventually Mikey began to speak. "Gerard, let Frank in, I'll keep Michael out here. You two need to sort things out. Now, open the door mate.", I listened to Mikey, obeying him without a second thought. Frank rushed in, slamming the door shut behind him. I wasn't the only one crying. Franks face was red, tears rolling down his cheeks. We didn't say anything for a while, we just stared into each other's watery eyes. He couldn't even manage his special smile, the one that cheered me up and in the process, made my legs wobble and my heart stop beating. Finally, after a long five minutes, Frank opened his mouth. He was shaking all over, he could barely stand. "I'm so, so sorry, Gee.", was all he could manage. I looked down, and nodded. I couldn't manage a word at all, my lips were stuck together as if someone had poured super-glue all over them. "Why?", I whispered, staring into Franks eyes. He shook his head, searching through his brain to see if he could find the answer. "I-I don't know! It just kind of happened.", he said. I closed my eyes for a second, then my mouth spoke for me. "Did... you like it?" Frank blinked, his mouth wide open. "What?" I sighed. "Did you like the kiss? The kiss you and Michael had.", I said. I stared closely at his eyes. Noticing them go left and right constantly. He kept shutting and re-opening his mouth. "Erm... I think so.", he said, gathering his thoughts. I didn't know what to say. His answer stung me right in the heart. I knew that was the answer that was coming, but I wanted to avoid it at all costs. "But I thought you loved _me_!", I cried, bursting into a flood of tears once again. Mikey burst in, grabbed my arm, and dragged me out and through to his room where Ray was now sitting. I attempted to tackle with Mikey's arm, wanting him to let go, but his grip just got tighter. He sat me down on the bed. He looked at my face and wiped away the tears with his thumb, like Mum did when we were little. I leaned on Mikey, closing my eyes and blocking out the noise coming from the bathroom.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME MICHEAL! I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING THAT I LOVE!", I heard Frank scream. "What? You loved that peace of sensitive shit in the bedroom? What the fuck Frankie? You need someone decent, like me.", Pedicone said. "So I need a fucked up git who shags prostitutes for a living?", Frank replied, defending himself and me. Pedicone laughed. "I'm the fucked up one? So, the piece of shit you "love", who was an alcoholic, and downed god knows how many fucking drugs is the one who's fucked up! Get some sense into tha-" I couldn't hear anymore, only a massive, loud slapping noise. The bathroom door opened. "DID YOU JUST FUCKING _SLAP_ ME?", Michael hollered. "YES I FUCKING DID!", Frank shouted back. Then there was a loud crash. Michael had thrown Frank across the room! I rushed over to Frank, while Mikey and Ray dealt with Pedicone. I held Frank in my arms. "Are you okay baby?", I asked, searching his body for any serious injuries. There was none, just a few cuts and bruises. Frank's eyes opened slowly. "Gerard?", he said, his voice confused. "Yes, yes I'm here honey. Are you alright?", I asked, concerned. Frank hugged me close and whispered in my ear, "I love you Gerard Way, always remember that." The we shared a warm embrace. That's when I realised everything was going to be ok, as long as us Chemicals stuck together, forever and always.

_**THE END.**_


End file.
